


Flying Books

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Loki grabbed one of the books laying on his night stand and threw it at Thor. “Get! Out!” he yelled. The book flew threw his chambers and hit Thor right in the face. Thor stumbled out of his chambers with a shocked look on his face and closed the doors behind him.





	Flying Books

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki’s reaction when Thor walks in on you having sex._

_Imagine Loki comforting you when you’re crying. He knows exactly what to do or say to help you through it._

* * *

Faye woke up, snuggled up with Loki’s cape. Feeling the soft fabric against her skin, Faye felt as if Loki was lying in bed with her. She smiled as she smelled his scent on it. He was on a week-long mission and would be returning today. She had missed him. Luckily, days always went by fast and he would be back before she knew it. As she got ready to start the day, Faye wished for time to fly. And it did. She was in a meeting with Queen Frigga, as she noticed Loki walking into the hall. He sat down on one of the benches and just looked at her. There were still a few citizens that had requests, so Faye had to wait to go meet up with him. Time started going slower with every citizen that got the chance to speak and make a request. Faye was starting to realize how much she missed Loki. A week was long. Way too long. She felt the need to tell him how much she had missed him. To touch and taste him. By the time the last citizen had a chance to speak and Queen Frigga closed the meeting, Faye was feeling needy. For sex. It was the only thing on her mind. Gathering her things, she walked up to Loki. He looked at her with a smirk. Pulling her in for a kiss, he held her close and Faye forgot everything that was going on. “Hi there, my love.” he said, breaking their kiss. “Welcome back.” Faye replied with a smile. Ever since things happened at the royal gala, Loki stopped keeping his feelings in check. Letting go of her, Loki took her by the hand and they went on their way.

Entering his chambers, Loki didn’t give Faye time to do or say a thing. He grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye dropped everything and gave into the kiss as he held her close. Loki pulled her legs up to his waist and put her up against the wall. Faye’s back slammed hard against it. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at her. “Don’t think you’re getting any sleep tonight, my love. I will make you moan with every touch and kiss. All night long. You’re mine and I will have my way with you just as I like. All night long.” Loki whispered. And he did. It was past midnight when Faye woke up from the feeling of Loki’s hands on her body. He let his hands wander over her breasts, her neck, her side, her stomach and her hips. His long, slender fingers would trace her skin and it would cause her to feel a sensation. It all turned her on. “I need you… Let me love you…” he whispered as he continued to touch her. Opening her eyes, Loki looked at her and smiled. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. He slowly entered her and turned her into a moaning mess in no time. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away.

Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Taking it slowly only made the effect stronger and they lost themselves completely in the moment, sharing heated kisses in between moans. A sensation was building up slowly inside of her as Loki kept going on with slow thrusts. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Thor walked in. “Brother! There is an emergency meeting planned and y-“ he started explaining. He just looked at them as he finally noticed what he walked in to. Faye started blushing and felt how she started cramping up with Loki inside of her. Noticing Vali standing next to him with Kjell, didn’t help. She quickly started pulling the sheets over her to hide her naked body and hoped that they didn’t see her like this. Loki was trying to ignore the pain and looked at Thor. “Get out.” Loki said. Thor didn’t get the hint. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” he replied. “Get. Out.” Loki said. He was getting angrier with every second. Faye was still cramping up and it was causing Loki pain. “Father wants you and Faye to join the meeting, it’s urgent.” Thor kept explaining. “Get out!” Loki yelled. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” Thor replied, still not getting the hint.

Loki grabbed one of the books laying on his night stand and threw it at Thor. “Get! Out!” he yelled. The book flew threw his chambers and hit Thor in his face. Thor stumbled out of his chambers with a shocked look on his face and closed the doors behind him. Faye was blushing and still cramping up. Loki looked at her and whimpered. “Faye.” he said. It was hurting like hell and Loki wanted her to calm down. It was upsetting to have their brothers walk in on them in a moment like that and Loki knew that Faye would never forget it. She didn’t want to look at him and started crying. Loki looked at her and didn’t know what to do. “Sorry, my love. That never should’ve happened.” he said. Loki got angry at himself for not getting that the spells possibly didn’t work. It was easy to figure out that his muting spell did work. His locking spell didn’t. No one had walked in without knocking. Expect for Thor. He sighed and looked at Faye. She was silently crying and still didn’t look at him. She was too upset to think of anything else. Loki just waited for her to calm down. After a little while Faye wiped away her tears and looked at him. “Sorry for all this.” she said. “It’s okay.” Loki replied with a little smile. He caressed her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and Loki felt how she was loosening up. As his boner was sliding out of her, she let out a moan. Loki laughed when he noticed the effect it had on her. Faye just blushed. It surprised him that he still had a boner. Faye pushed him off of her, got up and started to get dressed. “We have to get to the emergency meeting.” she said, looking at him. It completely ruined their mood and he knew that it was over for that night. Getting up too and getting dressed himself, Loki and Faye didn’t say a word.

Walking up to the hall of the meeting, Thor walked up to him in the hallway. His face was all bruised up and he was bleeding. Thor didn’t give him any time to say or do anything. “Why did you do that?” he yelled. “Why did you just walk in?” Loki yelled back. “Why didn’t you lock the doors?” Thor yelled. “Why didn’t you knock on the doors?” Loki yelled back. They were standing right in front of each other and didn’t want to back down. Loki was furious and wanted Thor to know what he had done wrong. Thor didn’t get it. As they wanted to start yelling again, Faye stopped them. He and Thor snapped out of their fight. They just looked at each other for a little while without saying a word. “I didn’t expect you to do things like that at a time like this.” Thor said, breaking the awkward silence. “I didn’t get to see Faye for a week, what did you expect me to do?” Loki replied. “Not that.” Thor answered. No one knew that they were having sex. Except for Alexis. Faye didn’t know what to say or do when Thor looked at her. She just wanted to forget it all. Thor noticed. “Faye, I’m sorry. That never should’ve happened.” Thor said, looking at her. “It’s okay. I just hope it never happens again.” she replied. “I want you to never speak of this.” Loki said, looking at his brother. “Okay.” Thor replied. “Let the healers have a look at that after the meeting.” Faye said, pointing at Thor’s wounds. “I will do that.” he replied with a little smile.

Faye noticed three merchants walking up in the hallway. She recognized all of them. They had markets at the main part of Asgard and always asked for lots of harvest to sell. As they entered the hall, Faye didn’t know what to think. Why were they asked to join the meeting? There was only one way to find out. Walking into the hall with Loki and Thor, Faye noticed her family was there too. Having their brothers walk in on things was so upsetting that she didn’t realize it was weird that Vali and Kjell were with Thor. Faye noticed her brother looking at her with a smirk on his face. It surprised him to know that his little sister was having sex. He was pleasantly surprised and he didn’t have to say it for Faye to know it. It was making her blush. Kjell’s reaction was completely different. Faye knew he hated Loki and this didn’t help. As they entered the hall, King Odin looked at them and walked over to the table. “Everyone is here, I will start the meeting.” he said, sitting down. Queen Frigga sat down next to King Odin, Thor sat down next to his father. Her family and the three merchants sat down at the other side of the table. Faye was just standing there and started to worry. She wanted to know what was going on. Why the emergency meeting? Why did she have to join it? What did it have to do with her family? No one was explaining things. Loki noticed it. He didn’t know what to say or do. Ever since he visited her family’s farm, he had started treating them like family. He would do everything to keep her family happy and the farm running. As Loki sat down next to his mother, Faye walked up to the empty spot next to him. Sitting down, she was trying not to worry. King Odin sighed and started talking.

His father opened the meeting and directly got to the point. “There have been very serious things going on at one of the farms on the outskirts. Fruit orchards have been destroyed and horses have been wounded. Without reason.” his father continued. Loki noticed Faye’s reaction to his explanation. “It started a few days ago. It’s just our farm, no one else’s. We don’t get it.” Faye’s father explained. “The trees are completely destroyed. We will have to replant ever orchard. And the horses are going through a painful, slow recovery. It’s going to take weeks to get everything back to normal.” Faye’s mother added. “We don’t know what reason they would have and we don’t have any idea who could’ve done it.” Vali said. “I hope things at your family’s farm are okay?” King Odin asked Kjell. “Yes.” he replied. “If I may ask Queen Frigga, why are we here? This has nothing to do with trades.” one of the merchants asked. “I have asked you to join the meeting, knowing that the three of you sell harvest from this farm. This will have an effect on your trades. Perhaps you know what’s going on?” she explained. “I have no idea what’s going on. I do hope that it stops.” one of them said. “I don’t know who would do that or why, there’s no reason for it.” another one said. The two merchants were trying to figure out why it happened themselves, while the third one didn’t say or do anything. He was the only one asking why he had to be there, which was weird. Losing harvest would have an effect on his trades too. Why wasn’t he trying to figure things out? “What’s your idea on this?” he asked the merchant, who snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” he asked. “You’re not trying to figure out what’s going on at all. Why? Your trades will be ruined if their harvest is lost.” Loki explained.

The merchant just kept quiet and looked at him. Loki noticed an arrogant look on his face. He didn’t like it. “What if one farm is lost? There’s plenty of fruit farms to make up for it.” the merchant said. Loki noticed Faye and her family reacting to his words. “Every farm has its place in Asgard’s trades. This is a family, threatened to lose everything.” Loki said, trying to hide his anger. Faye noticed it and looked at him. The merchant just looked at him with a smirk. “You are overprotective of this family. Why?” he asked him. Loki didn’t know what to say. “Loki is trying to help out a family that made a request to him, why is that so weird?” his father asked the merchant. “Just because they made a request to him? Or because this is the family of his servant?” he replied. His father just looked at him. “What does that have to do with it? What if this is Faye’s family?” his mother asked. It was easy to see that no one got why the merchant was reacting like this. The other merchants didn’t get it either. They just looked at him and didn’t say a word. “This has everything to do with it. Why is she so important to you?” he asked. Loki didn’t know what to say. What was he getting at? And what did it have to do with all of this? “What?” Loki replied. “Why is she so important to you?” the merchant asked him again. His father slammed his fist on the table and looked at the merchant. “Why are you questioning my son? That has nothing to do with all of this.” he said. The merchant ignored his father and looked at him. Loki noticed the arrogant look was still on his face. “She’s from the outskirts. She’s your servant.” the merchant started.

“You’re in love with her. You’re in a relationship with her.” he continued. Faye was starting to panic. He was too fixated on Loki’s relationship with her. It was starting to worry her. And everyone else. No one said a word, they just looked at the merchant. “If you plan on making her your princess, you’re going to regret it. Things just started and it won’t stop until you see that this is completely wrong. There’s no way I will be okay with having a girl from the outskirts as a princess.” he finished his explanation. “Things just started? You did all of this?” King Odin asked. “Yes. And it’s not just me who thinks like this. New travels fast and everyone has his idea on your son’s choice for a princess.” the merchant answered. Everyone at the table was looking at him, shocked. Faye was past shocked. She was completely panicking and looked at Loki. He was keeping quiet, but Faye knew that he was furious. Her family and Kjell reacted to it the same way. Queen Frigga and Thor didn’t know what to say. King Odin knew exactly what to say and do. He signaled a few guards and got up, looking at the merchant. “As of now, you and everyone in your family, are stripped of any titles and privileges. Your market will be taken over by one of your fellow merchants and you will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.” King Odin said. The merchant just smirked, not even trying to change King Odin’s mind. He said that things had just started. That he wasn’t the only one. Faye didn’t know what to do or say.

As the guards were taking the merchant away, his father looked at everyone and sighed. “We will station guards at the farm day and night. If anyone notices anything weird, you tell me. If you suspect anyone of having idea’s like that, you tell me. Don’t tell me, and you will end up in the dungeons with him.” he said, giving orders. Loki wasn’t listening anymore. His mind wandered off to Faye’s family, the farm, the horses. All this, because he loved her? He knew that most citizens didn’t like him. They didn’t have to like him, since he would never be their king. But this was just insane. Looking at Faye, Loki noticed the way she was feeling. Faye looked at him with a little smile. She wasn’t okay. She was trying to hide it. His mother had noticed it too. “Faye.” she said. Faye snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her. “Whoever thinks that you’re not the right choice for a princess, is wrong. You will be a princess, loved by everyone in Asgard and they will see that they were wrong.” his mother explained. “Wherever you’re from or whoever you are, you make Loki happy. And that’s all we want. If we’re okay with that, no one has a say in it.” his father added, looking at Faye. She didn’t say a word. She just looked at them and was still hiding her panic. “Not a word of this to anyone. If you find out anything, you will report it directly to me. Yes?” his father said. Everyone nodded. “This meeting is over now. Safe travels.” he added. Everyone got up and the merchants made their way out of the hall. Faye’s parents went to talk to his parents. Vali and Kjell went to talk to Thor.

Faye looked at Loki and didn’t know what to say or do. He just pulled her in for a hug and held her close. Faye was trying to keep herself from crying, she didn’t want him or their family’s to see her like this. Loki just kept hugging her and Faye gave in to it. She started crying and held on to Loki tightly as she let it all out. As she was starting to calm down, she looked up at Loki. He wiped away her tears and kissed her. Faye gave in to it as her held her close. Breaking it, she looked at him. She needed to say it, even if she didn’t want to say it. “This relationship with me is going to ruin everything for you.” she said. “What?” he asked. Her relationship with Loki was wrong. She hated it, but she knew the merchant was right. She was just a girl from the outskirts and not the right choice for a princess. Loki’s chances of getting any respect would be ruined. Loki just looked at her. He realized that she was serious. “No. Don’t say that, Faye.” he said. “You are not ruining anything. And even if this ruins things, so be it. I love you and I will never give up on this. Never.” Loki continued, looking at her. Faye looked at him with a little smile. “You are going to be the princess of Asgard and if anyone is not okay with that, I will change their mind. You will change their mind.” he said. Loki pulled her closer again and Faye held on to him tightly. “I love you.” Loki said, giving her a kiss. “I love you too.” Faye replied.

As their family’s finished their talk, they looked at him and Faye. He noticed that they were worried. Worried for Faye. Worried for him. Who knew what would happen after this? Faye noticed them looking at them too. She let go of Loki and walked up to her family. Loki followed. After getting a hug from all of them, she looked at her family and Kjell. “I’m sorry.” she said. “This is not your fault, Faye.” her father replied, looking at her. Faye just looked at him with a little smile. “I’m sorry too.” Loki said. It wasn’t just Faye. He was in this too. “This is not your fault either, prince Loki.” Faye’s mother replied, looking at him. “Don’t think like that. That’s exactly what they want you to do.” Vali said. “I know that’s not the way you feel, Faye. I just hope that you know that you shouldn’t.” Kjell added. Faye looked at him with a little smile. “You should get going, it’s late and you still have quite a trip to make.” she said to her family. “We will see you soon, I hope?” her mother asked, looking at her and Loki. “Yes. We plan on visiting on my next day off.” he answered. “Safe travels.” Loki added. As Faye’s family went on their way, Loki looked at his family. “Your family is right, Faye. Don’t feel like it’s your fault.” his father said, looking at her. “And you shouldn’t feel like that either, Loki.” his mother said, looking at him. He and Faye just looked at them without saying a word. They didn’t know what to say or do. “Just go and don’t worry. I will handle it.” Thor said. “Your princess needs you, brother.” he added. Loki looked at his brother with a little smile. He knew that Thor liked her, just like his parents and he was happy that he did. After Thor found out that Loki was in a relationship with her, he had expressed his joy plenty of times.

Taking her by the hand, Loki went on his way with Faye. They didn’t say a word. Entering his chambers, Loki pulled her in for a hug and looked at Faye. He didn’t want her to feel like this. She didn’t deserve to feel like this. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. Knowing that his father and mother had set up an emergency meeting just to figure out what was happening on to her family’s farm, made Loki realize that they thought that this relationship was just what Asgard needed. Faye would be loved by everyone, not just by him and their families. All of Asgard would love their princess and Loki would be right by her side. He would give her all the love she needed and he would protect her from everyone wanting to ruin things. He wouldn’t let them. He loved her and she loved him. She was his and she would be his princess. “I love you.” Loki whispered. Faye looked at him with a smile. “I love you too.” she whispered. Loki caressed her cheek and kissed her. Everything would be okay. He would do whatever it takes to make it okay. Faye was everything to him. His princess. His happiness. And nothing would ever change that. Nothing.


End file.
